


Savage

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [151]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canon History, Gen, Modern AU, Modern!Kadar, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>One Rami is enough for Kadar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



Rami had always been, and likely always would be, the most savage, volatile, violent person Kadar had ever known. Even her father didn't come close, was so tame comparatively, that he could hardly fathom the type of person her mother had been. He knew personalities were sometimes like genetics; one side of the family tree softened or exaggerated features depending on how the combination settled.

Zahara was so unlike either Rami or their father that Kadar had trouble correlating, sometimes, that they were family at all. But that was fine; heaven knew, the world couldn't handle two Rami at once.


End file.
